The present invention relates in general to remote control of large industrial/commercial doors such as hydraulic doors, and, more specifically, to a remote control door security system with a reduced reliance on specialized equipment while expanding system features and flexibility.
The ability to remotely control a commercial door unit is typically provided by a dedicated remote control. In some cases, local control may also be available via a panel mounted near the door. Such systems allow for controlling (e.g., opening and closing) the door unit from short distances while a user is on-site and actively utilizing the door. However, when the user is not close to the door installation (e.g., on vacation or otherwise physically absent from the area) but desires to remotely open, close, or monitor the door, then the switch panel or short-distance remote control are not adequate.
Existing products for controlling and monitoring powered garage-type doors from remote locations are typically based on Wi-Fi communication. In such remote control systems for commercial doors, just the mobile remote devices carried by the users are quite expensive (e.g., about $300 for each remote, per door) because they are specially-designed units dedicated to work only in one particular system. In the case of even a moderately sized business, several of these remotes are often needed for their employees, which makes the cost significantly higher. Furthermore, the security and monitoring features of existing devices have been limited.